Heirs of the Old Religion: Philosopher's Stone
by SpideytheKid
Summary: Merlin and Morgana meet during their first year at Hogwarts, creating a friendship forged in the Old Religion. Follows events taking place during Philosopher's Stone.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

The sun was high in the sky and it was one of the hottest days of the summer. Even the wind offered no reprieve. That didn't stop Morgana from giving Shadow, her horse, a workout. She urged him forward until they came to a wide, open field.

She slid off the saddle and pet Shadow's neck. "We'll be here for a while." He went off to graze as Morgana lay down in the field, her eyes closed.

Peace and quiet were things Morgana treasured. Unfortunately, neither of those could be found at LeFay Manor, at least not today. Narcissa and Draco Malfoy had come to visit. While Morgana did like spending time with her godmother, Draco simply gave her a headache.

She opened her eyes and stared at the sun. Shaking her head, Morgana rolled her eyes closed.

_That boy_.

Draco Malfoy was, in Morgana's opinion, self-centered and spoiled. It didn't help that he idolized his father, Lucius. Every visit would include more Pureblood ramblings from Draco. Agravaine, her guardian, told her to just ignore the boy, but sometimes it was just too much. His pompous attitude was enough to drive Morgana out of her own house. So instead of enduring his presence, she got her horse from the stables and went for a ride.

Draco Malfoy wasn't the only reason Morgana left the house. Narcissa's visit brought about a topic Morgana didn't really want to talk about.

The decision of which school Morgana was to attend, Beauxbaton or Hogwarts, had been the main topic of Narcissa's last few visits.

"Your mother went to Beauxbaton," Narcissa would tell her.

Morgana would always counter with, "but my father went to Hogwarts."

Despite not knowing either parent, Morgana had always felt closer to her father. The house she lived in had been in Gorlois LeFay's family for generations. The books in the library reflected that and Agravaine had been friends with Gorlois since they were children.

Gorlois and Morgana also had…similar talents.

When Morgana was nine years old, she often suffered from awful nightmares. The reoccurring theme in every dream was fire. After a particularly bad night, Morgana awoke screaming and somehow managed to catch her wardrobe on fire. Agravaine, who had dealt with such instances like this with Gorlois, was able to put the fire out and calm Morgana down.

That very same night, Agravaine told Morgana of Gorlois' powerful magic. The kind of magic that didn't need a wand. The kind of magic that was old. The kind of magic that must be kept hidden.

Morgana understood his meaning. But instead of ignoring this magic within her, she quietly embraced it. No one could teach her this kind of magic, and even if someone could, it was forbidden. At least, that was how her guardian made it seem. No, Morgana honed her skills in private.

Fire wasn't something she was afraid of anymore. In fact, she loved fire.

With a grin, Morgana rolled onto her side, and plucked a blade of grass from the ground. With a flash of gold from her eyes the blade went up in flames.

This wasn't the only thing Morgana could do, however. She was able to move things with nothing but a thought. Small things were easy, but larger objects required much more concentration.

Agravaine would often regale her with stories of Gorlois' antics in school and it was in those moments that Morgana felt closer to her father. She had decided that if Hogwarts was good enough for him, it was certainly good enough for her.

Narcissa did not understand. "A child must understand their entire heritage, not just half," she had once said.

The more her godmother harped on the subject, the more Morgana ignored her. To avoid arguments, Morgana had insisted on simply thinking about it while knowing full well she had already made a decision.

The sudden sound of her horse brought Morgana out of her musings. Shadow slowly approached her, a large owl balancing on the saddle. Morgana quickly stood and her heart beat with panic. She hadn't exactly told anyone she was leaving and feared her godparents had sent an owl to find her.

As she got closer she realized the owl had a letter…the wax seal had the crest of Hogwarts.

She quickly opened it, her eyes quickly scanning the parchment.

_Dear Miss LeFay,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

A grin graced her lips as she turned to her horse. "I suppose we should tell Agravaine." She climbed into the saddle and raced home.

Narcissa and Agravaine were exactly where Morgana had left them, in the study. The doors were closed, so Morgana tiptoed to the mahogany doors and listened.

"I appreciate your concern, Narcissa. However, Morgana can make her own decisions-"

"Her own decisions?" Narcissa repeated. "Morgana is a child and should be treated as such. Perhaps if you stopped treating her like an adult-"

"She'd be as spoiled as Draco," Agravaine interrupted.

There was a long pause before Narcissa spoke again. "Draco is afforded certain luxuries and privileges given by our name and status. That does not mean he is spoiled." She paused again before adding. "And that admission tells me more about your shortcomings than mine."

Deciding that this conversation had gone on long enough, Morgana threw the wooden doors to the study wide open. Both adults gave her strange looks as she approached the desk Agravaine sat behind.

She placed the letter in front of her godfather and said casually, "I think we'll need to go to London."

Agravaine eyed her for a moment before checking the broken seal. "Hogwarts."

She gave a quick nod. "Can we go tomorrow?"

Narcissa shifted in her seat. "You've made your decision then." It wasn't a question and now Morgana was going to have to explain why she chose Hogwarts.

"I figured I would go to the school that sent me a letter first," she lied.

Apparently she lied poorly, given the disapproving look on Narcissa's face.

"I'll send a reply this evening," Agravaine cut in. "We'll leave tomorrow after breakfast."

With a smile of gratitude, Morgana left the study, closing the doors behind her.

Without any real destination in mind, Morgana wandered around the house. She passed her father's old office when something seemed out of the ordinary. Taking two steps backwards, Morgana peered inside the doorway and was immediately livid.

With a book in his hands, Draco sat reading with his feet on the desk…the desk that belonged to Gorlois.

"Get your dirty, foul smelling feet off my father's desk." Morgana demanded.

Draco looked up from the book and smiled at her. "Finally decided to speak to me?"

She closed the space between them. "Off the desk," she growled.

His grin was infuriating. "I'll move them on one condition…you have to kiss me."

Thoroughly done with him, Morgana used her magic to slowly lift the chair Draco was sitting in.

The fear in his eyes was immensely satisfying. "Put me down!" he shouted.

Morgana did as he requested, flipping the chair over and dumping him onto the floor. "Put your feet on anything else and I'll throw you out the window." Without waiting for a response from him, Morgana stormed out of the office and headed straight for her room.

The door to her room shut itself and she sat at the edge of the bed, calming herself.

_Well,_ she thought, _at least he's going to Durmstrang and I won't have to deal with him for a while._

* * *

><p>Merlin sat at the kitchen table, silently playing with the tablecloth and trying desperately hard to become invisible. His parents were arguing, the object of their disagreement lay on the table.<p>

_Dear Mr. Ambrose,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1__st__. We await your owl by no later than July 31__st__._

Merlin wasn't quite sure how he felt about the letter. Attending a magical school would certainly be out of the norm for him. Ever since he was of age, Merlin attended a normal school with normal students and a normal curriculum. That's not to say that Merlin was normal by any means.

Merlin's magic had a way of acting out at the worst possible times. There was one particular incident where he turned the librarian's hair purple because she wouldn't let him check out more than two books.

At that point, Balinor tried his best to teach Merlin to control his magic. Unfortunately for Balinor, Merlin was a fast learner and his magical talent seemed to have no end.

Going to Hogwarts offered Merlin an opportunity to learn to wield his magic like a 'proper' wizard. A school like Hogwarts probably had a library stacked from floor to ceiling with books and Merlin loved to read.

As all the benefits of attending ran through Merlin's mind, he just couldn't understand why Balinor seemed adamant about Merlin not attending Hogwarts.

"It's not safe there, Hunith," Balinor argued. "If something were to happen-"

"Then the right people with the right resources can help him." Hunith replied calmly. "Half the time Merlin's the one causing trouble and there's certainly nothing someone like me can do about it."

His mother's words weren't meant to be taken harshly, but Merlin was embarrassed anyway.

"You make it sound like he's dangerous," Balinor pointed out. "He's still learning-"

Hunith crossed her arms and fixed her husband with a stern look. "Then we should let someone who's capable teach him." She turned to Merlin. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I've taught you to read and write. I can help you with math and science to the moon and back…but magic?" She shook her head and turned back to Balinor. "If there's nothing left for you to teach him and I can't cultivate his magical talent, you better damn well believe I'm going to send him to someone who can."

"Swear," Merlin blurted.

Both of his parents turned to him, his mother offering a small smile.

"I meant what I said." She moved to stand next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "What do you think, Merlin? Do you want to go to Hogwarts?"

The more Merlin thought about it, the more he saw the benefits of attending. A school with witches, wizards and magic? Yes. He absolutely wanted to go to a school like that.

Just as Merlin was about to verbalize his answer, he noticed his father in deep thought.

Balinor was looking down at the floor and seemed to be in the middle of his own inner monologue. He must have felt eyes on him because he suddenly made eye contact with Merlin.

With a sad smile, Balinor sat down across from his son and folded his hands.

"Your mother is right," Balinor said slowly. "This is a big decision and you should be the one to make it."

Merlin's face lit up, as if Christmas had come early. "Really?"

Balinor nodded and Merlin leapt out of his chair to hug his father. "Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

"So I take it that you do want to go?" Balinor laughed.

"Oh," Merlin straightened up. "Yes. Yes I do."

Balinor ruffled Merlin's hair before reaching for the list of books on the table. "I can get these tomorrow." He folded the parchment and slid it into his pants pocket. "In the meantime, go wash up for dinner."


	2. Chapter 2

Platform 9 ¾ was packed with students and parents. Trolleys were stacked with trunks, broomsticks and caged animals. The excitement was palpable and Merlin could feel the magic in the air.

"Don't forget to write," Balinor reminded him for the tenth time. "You know how your mother worries."

Merlin made a face, knowing full well that it wasn't just his mother that worried. "I won't forget. Promise."

Balinor reached out and hugged Merlin tightly. "I love you, son."

Merlin gave his father a final squeeze before letting go. "I love you too, dad." He gave Balinor a bright smile and boarded the train.

Merlin shuffled his way along the train, glancing inside the compartments. Most seemed full and every time he stopped to look, the occupants would stare him down. Merlin would then hurry along.

He was just about to lose hope in finding somewhere decent to sit when he came across a compartment with a single occupant. Her face was buried in a book and her long dark hair was in a ponytail. Her green eyes moved side to side as she read her book.

Steeling himself, Merlin cracked the door open enough to poke his head in.

"Excuse me," he said quietly.

The girl slowly looked up from her book. Her eyes flitted across Merlin's face before raising an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Um," Merlin rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Is it alright if I sit here?"

She gave him a brief smile. "Of course."

Immediately relieved, Merlin yanked the door completely open and slid inside. He tucked away his things and slid his jacket off. Hoping to wave his father goodbye, he went to the window. He paused for a moment before turning to his fellow occupant.

"You mind if I open this?"

Not looking up from her book, she shook her head. " 'S fine."

With a grateful nod, Merlin released the latch on the window and put his head through. He found his father in the crowd and waved. After the train started rolling, Merlin shut the window and sat down.

It occurred to him once the train was going full speed that he didn't have much to do for the long ride to Hogwarts. Sure, he had his books but Merlin had always been a fast reader.

Merlin sighed and chanced a glance at the girl's book. He smiled, immediately recognizing the book she was reading.

"Have you gotten to the part where he kills his apprentice?"

Slowly, she lowered the book just enough to show her whole face. She nibbled her bottom lip and nodded.

"I almost cried," she quietly admitted. "I had to put the book down."

"I threw my copy across the room."

She breathed a laugh. "I had to put the book down so that I didn't throw it. I wasn't even sure I was going to finish it, it made me so mad."

Merlin smiled in understanding. "How long did it take you to pick it back up?"

She thought for a moment and closed her book. "A week? Maybe longer."

Merlin nodded. "A week for me too. My mum had to talk me into finishing it. I really wasn't going to."

She smiled and offered her hand. "Morgana…LeFay."

"Merlin Ambrose." He shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Morgana gave him another once over. "First year?"

"Yup. You?"

"First year," she smiled. "Do you know what house you think you'll be in?"

Merlin shrugged. "Dunno. Dad was in Gryffindor."

"And your mother?"

Merlin hesitated. His father had warned him that there would be a few students who would look down on him for having a muggle mother. Morgana, however, didn't seem malicious and Merlin didn't like to lie.

"She..uhh…she's a muggle." Merlin said quietly. "I'm halfblood."

"Oh really?" Morgana shifted in her seat. "What does she do?"

"She's a primary school teacher."

Morgana nodded. "How old are her students?"

Merlin didn't know why she seemed so curious about his mother but answered anyway. "Usually seven or eight. Little brats."

Morgana chuckled. "What about your dad? What does he do?"

Before Merlin could answer, he was interrupted by the compartment door flying open. A blond boy entered, followed by two much larger boys.

"Draco."

Merlin could hear the disdain in Morgana's voice. He looked at her and noticed that her whole demeanor had changed. Gone was the light in her eyes from her laughter and relaxed posture. Now she was sitting straight up and her expression seemed hard. If Morgana had looked at Merlin the same way she was looking at Draco, he would have kept looking for another seat.

The blond stepped forward, a smirk on his face. "Morgana."

"You're supposed to be going to Durmstrang," she said.

Draco sat next to her. "Mum changed father's mind. Besides," he leaned closer to her. "I'll be able to keep an eye on you."

Merlin, not only feeling uncomfortable for Morgana but also himself, opened his mouth to speak but Morgana beat him to it.

"Get. Out." Her tone implied that Draco's time in the compartment was over before he ever stepped inside.

"Make me, LeFay."

Morgana stood up and towered over him. "You're fully aware that I'm capable of doing just that. I'd hate to embarrass you in front of your friends, so I'll say it one more time. Get. Out."

Draco slowly got to his feet. "Fine." He smiled at her again. "See you at school."

The three boys turned to leave, but they must have not been moving fast enough for Morgana. She raised her right hand and her eyes flashed gold as she magically shoved the boys out.

Merlin felt her magic, and it felt like a kick in the chest. He felt another push of her magic as she used it to close the door.

"How?" he asked quietly. "You…your magic…"

His voice caught her attention and she seemed less…hostile.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

Merlin shook his head. "You don't have to apologize. It's just…your magic-"

"My magic is what?" she asked defensively.

"Really, _really_ powerful," Merlin rubbed his chest. Her spell wasn't even aimed towards him and he felt it. "And raw… kind of wild. I've never felt someone's magic like that before."

Morgana sat back down, suddenly very interested in the ring on her left index finger. "I'm still learning to control it," she admitted. "I can move things pretty easily. Fire is probably my favorite." She seemed shy about that last part but Merlin wanted to know more.

"What about mind speech?"

Clearly confused, Morgana regarded him with a raised eyebrow.

"Mind speech. Like um…" Merlin scratched his head. "Like thinking something to someone and it's like talking. Only you and the person you're talking to can hear it."

She still looked confused, so Merlin decided to show her.

_'__Like this.'_

Morgana's eyes widened. "How did you do that?"

"The same way you pushed them out and shut the door." Merlin held out his hand and conjured a blue flame. _'Magic.'_

* * *

><p>Despite knowing and using her magic for years, Morgana felt completely lost. Her long conversation about their magic (the Old Religion, as Merlin kept calling it) had certainly been an eye opener. Apparently wandless magic had existed for centuries. Nowadays, however, practitioners of the Old Religion were seen as a cult.<p>

Not very many people knew about it, and even less people were part of this 'cult'.

"So we have to keep it a secret?" Morgana had asked.

When Merlin answered in the affirmative, Morgana was immediately disappointed. From what she understood, there was so much more to her magic, yet there was no one to teach her.

"I could teach you what I know," Merlin offered.

For the past few hours, Merlin taught her about the Old Religion, and how to mind-speak. They were going to begin conjuration when the food cart came around.

As they approached the cart, they noticed a witch with bushy hair staring thoughtfully at the cart. The girl had yet to ask for anything and Morgana was beginning to lose her patience.

"Muggleborn?" Morgana asked the girl.

The girl blushed a bit and nodded.

"Chocolate Frogs and Drooble's Blowing Gum are your safest choices." Morgana said. "Every Flavor Beans and Jumping Snakes if you're feeling brave."

The girl asked for a Chocolate Frog and Every Flavor Beans before saying her thanks and leaving.

"That was nice of you," Merlin commented as they returned to their seats.

Morgana didn't really see it that way, but kept the thought to herself.

They ate their snacks in silence and Morgana mulled over all the new information she learned today. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the same bushy-haired girl enter their compartment.

"Hello again," Merlin said to the girl.

"Hello," she said. "Um…I was wondering if either of you have seen a toad."

Morgana raised her eyebrow and shook her head. "Why?"

"There's a boy named Neville that lost his toad," the girl explained.

"Oh." Morgana looked at Merlin. He shook his head. "We haven't seen one but we'll keep our eyes open."

"Thank you." The girl smiled and was about to turn to leave when she froze. "Is that a good book?"

Morgana followed the girl's gave down to the book next to her. She had forgotten all about it once she and Merlin started talking about magic.

"It's great," Merlin insisted. "There's a part where-"

"Well don't tell her," Morgana cut it. "She can read it for herself."

"Do you mind?" The girl asked, pointing at the book.

"It's fine."

The girl carefully picked up the book and flipped through a few pages.

"You can borrow it, if you like." Morgana offered. "I'm not done with it yet but I could loan it to you once I'm done."

"I may take you up on that offer," the girl smiled and handed the book back. "I'm Hermione, by the way. Hermione Granger."

"Morgana LeFay," she looked at Merlin, whose face was currently stuffed with candy. "And this is my friend Merlin Ambrose."

Hermione gave Merlin a strange look. "Nice to meet you both."

A sad looking boy poked his head in the compartment. "Any luck?"

Hermione frowned. "No. Sorry Neville."

"I'm never going to find Trevor!" he wailed.

Hermione patted his back. "Yes we will. We just have to keep looking." She led him down the train and Merlin magically shut the compartment door.

"Who brings a toad to Hogwarts?"

Morgana inclined her head in the direction Neville went. "He does."

Time passed quickly after that and soon enough the train came to a halt. Morgana and Merlin left the train with everyone else and were herded towards a few boats docked in a black lake. Sitting on a high mountain on the other side of the lake was an enormous castle with several turrets and towers. The windows looked like large stars in the dark sky.

An extremely large man shouted the boats forward and the fleet of boats moved as one across the lake. No one spoke as they crossed the lake, the castle growing larger the closer they got.

"Heads down," yelled the man again as they went under a curtain of ivy. The boats carried them down a dark tunnel that was under the castle. At the end was an underground harbor. Once the boats reached the harbor, the first years carefully climbed out of the boats and were led up a flight of steps before coming to a huge oak door.

The large man, Hagrid someone had called him, knocked three times on the door. It swung open at once to reveal a dark-haired witch with no nonsense written all over her face.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid." McGonagall said. "I will take it from here."

She led them into the entrance hall and stopped them just outside a door that seemed to be holding a buzz of activity behind it.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

Morgana's eyes swept across the group of her fellow first years. She knew quite a few people and was positive that at least five of them would end up in the same house as her. Unfortunately, there was one first year in particular that not only was going to end up in the same house as her, but drive her absolutely crazy.

Professor McGonagall went on to explain the four houses, how the house points worked and the House Cup. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

As soon as McGonagall left the chamber, everyone burst into a hushed conversation.

"How do they sort us?" Merlin asked quietly. "Is there some kind of test?"

Morgana quickly shook her head. '_Agravaine said we're sorted by some kind of hat.'_

Merlin grinned. _'I'm so glad you know how to use mind speech.'_

Morgana smiled back just as Professor McGonagall returned.

She instructed them to get in a line and ushered them into the Great Hall. The ceiling looked like the sky outside and was lit with thousands of candles floating in midair. The rest of the students sat at four long tables and at the end of the hall was another long table where the teachers sat.

Professor McGonagall placed a stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put an old wizard's hat. It was patched, frayed and seemingly dirty.

_'__That thing has seen better days_._' _

Morgana smirked at Merlin's observation. _'I was thinking the same thing.'_

Out of nowhere, the old hat started singing. Its song was about the differences between the houses and that in order to be sorted, one would only have to put the hat on. A few first years visibly relaxed.

"When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and put on the hat to be sorted," Professor McGonagall announced. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A girl with blonde hair made her way to the stool. She sat down and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on the girl's head. There was a pause before the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table to the far right erupted into applause as Abbott moved quickly to join them.

"Ambrose, Merlin!"

Merlin stiffened a bit next to Morgana, so she gave him an encouraging shove in the direction of the stool. _'Go on. It's easy.'_

He walked to the stool and sat down. Morgana briefly made eye contact with him before the hat was dropped over his eyes. Morgana silently wished they would be in the same house and was disappointed to hear the hat declare "RAVENCLAW!"

Merlin gave Morgana a grin before joining his housemates. She grinned back and waited her turn.

"Boots, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Greengrass, Daphne!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"LeFay, Morgana!"

Like everyone else before her, she sat down and the Sorting Hat fell over her eyes.

"Ah, another LeFay," said a small voice in her ear.

Morgana hadn't really expected the hat to speak with her. "It seems that way."

"Quite the mind you have, my dear. Yes, a thirst for knowledge…and something…yet to be tapped into…"The hat trailed off.

_This is taking far too long_. "I'm certain, old hat," Morgana said quietly, "that you and I both know what house I belong in."

"You're sure?" the hat asked. "You could do well in Rav-"

"No need to break tradition."

"Very well then. SLYTHERIN!"

Sliding off the stool Morgana strode to the cheering Slytherins and sat down. Merlin caught her eye as the next student (Longbottom, Neville) was being sorted. She gave him a subtle smile that he quickly returned.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

"Ugh." Just hearing his name was enough to put Morgana over. She felt a nudge in her side and turned to see Daphne Greengrass grinning at her.

"Don't act like you don't like him."

Morgana gave Daphne a look. "I'm not acting. I genuinely don't like him. You know that probably better than anyone."

Daphne Greengrass was present during the LeFay Christmas Party in which Draco Malfoy proceeded to follow Morgana_ everywhere she went. _When she told him to back off, he spilled his pumpkin juice down the front of her dress.

The old hat barely sat on Draco's head when it declared, "SLYTHERIN."

Morgana's 'ugh' was drowned out by the cheering of the Slytherin table.

"Try and be nice," Daphne whispered to her as Draco sat down.

The smile Draco gave Morgana made her wish he'd die in a fire.

Shortly after, Pansy Parkinson was sorted into Slytherin and the Patil twins were separated into Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

"Potter, Harry!"

This made Morgana raise an eyebrow. She was vaguely aware that they were around the same age. It had just never occurred to her that he'd start Hogwarts the same year as her.

It took a while, but the hat finally declared "GRYFFINDOR". The Great Hall sounded as if an explosion went off as the Gryffindors welcomed the Boy Who Lived to their table.

Finally the last person was sorted (Zabini, Blaise) and Professor Dumbledore stood to his feet.

"Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

The Great Hall cheered and applauded. Morgana just shook her head. _Dumbledore is mental. _

Food magically appeared in front of her and she didn't realize how hungry she was until this very moment. Without prompting from anyone, Morgana loaded her plate. The other Slytherins did the same. Their conversation, however, made Morgana roll her eyes.

"Of course I was going to be in Slytherin," Draco drawled. "If I was sorted into any other house, I would have insisted on taking the train back to London."

Pansy Parkinson made a face. "That wouldn't have happened. Only the best house for a Malfoy."

Morgana nearly gagged on her roast beef. Daphne nudged her again.

"Look at them," Draco continued. "Disgusting. And there's filthy Mudbloods."

Morgana could feel her ears get hot. She had heard the word casually dropped in conversation by Agravaine all the time. It had upset her since she knew what it meant and made her look at her guardian differently. His grandfather was a muggleborn, so to hear Agravaine insult someone's blood purity made Morgana look at him as a hypocrite.

That feeling went to everyone else who declared that their blood was pure but had no proof to back up their claim. While most Pureblood families kept track of their family tree, most had gaps in time, people missing or removed altogether.

"Not everyone can come from Pureblood families," Pansy said, a hint of pity in her voice.

"You can't just be Pureblood," Draco insisted. "Those Weasley's are Pureblood and look at how they carry themselves. Worse than Mudbloods if you ask me."

That was enough. "No one asked you, Draco. So shut up."

Draco cut his eyes at her. "Are you, of all people, defending blood traitors?"

It was no secret that the LeFay's had gone well out of their way to keep their blood pure. Arranged marriages were made the way kings would marry off their children for political gain. There was a _vault in Gringotts _dedicated to housing documents that had every bloodline of anyone who was married into the LeFay family.

Morgana thought all this was absolutely ridiculous. "You don't get to judge anyone's family, you entitled prat."

"At least I have a family," Draco said darkly. "Where's yours, LeFay?"

If it had been anyone else that said something like that, Morgana would have had hurt feelings. She was the last LeFay, she knew this. Draco knew it too. But instead of being upset about it, Morgana laughed.

"At least my family lineage branches out, while yours looks like a wreath."

Daphne dropped her fork and Pansy audibly gasped.

There was no proof that the Malfoy's had ever encouraged incestuous behaviors. But every pureblood family had those rumors. The Malfoy's were just so prestigious that no one dared voice that rumor to their faces.

Morgana dared, and she kept going. "I'm sure if it weren't for your sweet mother, the Malfoy's would have had to loop around that family tree…again." She dabbed the corners of her mouth with her napkin in fake propriety. "How good of Narcissa."

Draco leapt from his seat. Zabini grabbed the back of his robes and pulled him down. In that same moment, Professor Dumbledore got to his feet and the entire hall fell silent again.

"Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you."

Morgana became quite interested at the mention of the Forbidden Forest. Her curiosity piqued even higher when Dumbledore announced that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds.

The school song was sung and Dumbledore shooed the students off to bed. Slytherin Prefects led the first years to their dungeon common room and showed them the hallways that led them to the dorm rooms.

Before Morgana could follow her dorm-mates down the hall, Draco grabbed her by the elbow.

"Think it's funny, do you?" he hissed. "Making fun of my family like that, in front of everybody? Let's see how funny you think it is now that you're alone."

She snatched her arm away from him and quickly glanced around the common room. No one was around, which she was sure was supposed to scare her.

"You started it," Morgana said coolly. "I simply finished it."

He took a step towards her, invading her space. "If you think I'm going to let you-"

"If you think I'm afraid of you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, you are sadly mistaken." She turned her back to him. For a moment, she thought he would do or say something. She wasn't surprised at all when he did nothing. "Have a good night," she said cheerily as she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Morgana's favorite thing about Hogwarts had nothing to do with the school. The Forbidden Forest practically called to her since the first time she heard of it. Unfortunately, it was out of bounds. So on Wednesday, after her classes, she decided to go there.

It didn't take much to convince Merlin to join her. He did, however, have his reservations.

"It's forbidden, you know. That's why it's called the Forbidden Forest."

Morgana rolled her eyes at him. "Yes, Merlin. I know that."

Despite Merlin's verbal warnings, Morgana watched him walk straight into the forest with no hesitation. She caught up and followed him as he navigated the forest like he'd been there before.

"I thought you said you didn't want to come," Morgana said softly.

Merlin shrugged. "I didn't."

"Well you certainly seem to know where you're going."

Merlin stopped walking. "I don't."

She raised an eyebrow at him, prompting him to explain.

"You don't feel that?" he asked.

Frowning, she looked around. "Feel what?"

"Something's pulling me." Merlin said, confusing her even more. "This way." He motioned with his head and resumed walking.

Shortly after, they reached a clearing. There was a small pond on the far side and a large bolder in the center.

Morgana looked from the pond, to the boulder and back at Merlin. "This is it? This is what pulled you?"

"You really don't feel it, do you?" Merlin asked. "You don't feel that magic?"

"I always feel magic when I'm with you." Morgana replied casually leaning against a tree. "It's like a humming feeling."

Merlin turned to her, an inquisitive look on his face. "You can feel my magic, but you can't feel this?"

At Morgana's shake of the head, Merlin extended his hand to her. "Come here."

Morgana took his hand and let him lead her to the boulder.

"Touch it." He instructed.

She placed a finger on the boulder and looked at him expectantly.

Merlin chuckled. "Not like that, Morgana. Really…feel the boulder with your hand. Feel the dirt under the boulder. Feel the bugs and the sticks and the trees and the leaves. It's all magic."

_The Old Religion. _Morgana thought. _Right._

With a deep breath, Morgana placed her hand on the boulder again and closed her eyes. She felt the small holes in the boulder and there was a crack just under her ring finger.

"You feel it?" Merlin asked from somewhere to the right of her. "You feel the dents and cracks?"

She nodded.

"Good. Now don't think of the boulder as just a boulder. Think of it as an extension of your hand."

_'__That is ridiculous,' _Morgana thought.

_'__This isn't going to work with you thinking like that,'_ Merlin thought back. "Magic is all around us. Everything is connected."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Is it possible to think far too rationally for this?"

"Morgana, it's magic," Merlin said with a grin. "It doesn't always make sense in the beginning." He paused for a moment and paced back and forth. "The same way you would lift the rock is the same way you'd connect with it." Merlin said.

"So," Morgana frowned thoughtfully, "lift the boulder, but don't lift the boulder?"

"Yes?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't know what you're talking about, do you?"

Merlin toed at the dirt and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm trying."

Grinning, Morgana placed her hand on the boulder and closed her eyes. She felt the dents and cracks, vaguely wondering what caused them. The crack was now running the length of her index finger. She thought of the boulder's size and shape.

Then she wondered how heavy the boulder was and how much energy she'd have to use to lift it.

The boulder started to rise, her hand rising with it. This wasn't what she was trying to accomplish, so she slowly put the boulder down into the soft dirt. Her sense of smell was suddenly filled with the scent of dirt and mud.

_The pond. _

Morgana could feel the pond, as well as the few insects crawling around. The root of one of the trees was right in the center of the pond. She could feel the tree now. There were a few branches that touched the trees around it. There was a squirrel climbing up one tree and a nest in another.

The nest. The squirrel. The tree. The pond. The dirt. The rock.

Life.

It was all starting to make sense now. Morgana could almost see the lines of energy linking the beings in the forest together.

Morgana snatched her hand from their rock, tears streaming down her face. She stumbled backwards until she hit the trunk of a nearby tree. With her hands on her head, Morgana slid down the trunk until she was sitting on the forest floor.

It was too much at once, a serious sensory overload that made Morgana question whether she had gone mad.

"That's a lot to take in at once," she finally said, her hands still on her head. "I didn't know that was going to happen like that."

Merlin plopped down next to her. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "It shouldn't have hit you all at once like that. I'm actually impressed."

Morgana looked at him, a small smile on her face.

"I should have known, though," Merlin rambled on. "I've felt your magic before. It's really powerful. And you can pick up on things really fast." He gave her an apologetic look. "I'll never underestimate you again."

"I think I could have gone longer-"

"No," Merlin shook his head. "You've already said it was too much. You know yourself better than I do. Trust your instincts. Besides, you could wear yourself out, pushing yourself too hard."

Morgana laughed softly. "Well I could certainly use the rest."

* * *

><p>Merlin returned to the Ravenclaw common room just as the sun was going down. He was distracted with Morgana's magic. The witch was more powerful than Merlin initially thought and started thinking of more challenging things to show her.<p>

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice his friends trying to get his attention. An enchanted paper plane hit him in the face, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Where've you been all day?"

Merlin found the source of the inquiry. Terry Boot sat with Michael Corner and Anthony Goldstein by the fireplace. Between Boot and Corner sat a chess board. Goldstein was peeking at him from behind an Astronomy book.

"Well?" Michael prompted. "We haven't seen you since class."

Merlin shrugged. "Been studying." It wasn't a lie, not really.

The usually quiet Anthony spoke up. "I didn't see you in the library earlier."

"I wasn't in the library."

Terry narrowed his eyes at Merlin. "So where were you?"

Merlin frowned. "What's it matter?"

"I know where he's been," Michael smiled smugly. "He's been with that girl. The Slytherin."

"LeFay," Anthony supplied.

"She's my friend," Merlin said defensively. "That a problem?"

Something in his voice must have been intimidating. No one said anything.

From the corner of his eye, Merlin saw Anthony smirk and hide his face behind his book. "That settles that then," he said, turning the page of his book.

Michael shot Anthony a cold look and turned back to Merlin. "We're your friends too, you know."

Merlin never handled guilt well, so he promised to spend more time with his housemates.

Of course, time management wasn't exactly one of Merlin's strengths. Aside from juggling classes, homework, teaching Morgana, his own independent study and spending time with his friends, Merlin was exhausted.

One of the consequences of being so tired led to Merlin nearly falling off his broom during his first flying lesson. Bound and determined to do better, Merlin and his friends practiced flying when they had free time. This was usually around the time the Ravenclaw team had practice on the pitch, but they didn't seem to mind sharing the space. After a few weeks, the Quidditch team included the four boys in their practices.

"Well someone has to cultivate the new players," Roger Davies, one of the Chasers, reasoned.

Occupied with a full schedule, time at Hogwarts flew by. Halloween was only a few days away and Merlin was anxious to see how the magical world celebrated. He wondered if everyone would get dressed up and wander around the school, teachers handing out candy in front of their classrooms.

Merlin shared this with Morgana, who scrunched up her nose at the thought.

"I highly doubt that," she said. "That sounds very…Muggle."

Morgana had her own idea of how Halloween would go. She seemed to think something bad was going to happen and no reassurances from Merlin were going to change her mind.

"You told me to trust my instincts," she said. "So that's what I'm doing. And my instincts are telling me something is going to happen."

Halloween, however, was perfectly peaceful. In fact, Morgana's warning had completely slipped Merlin's mind the second he stepped foot into the Great Hall for the feast. Thousands of bats flew over the house tables, which were piled high with all kinds of sweets.

Merlin had just filled his plate when Professor Quirrell ran into the Great Hall, white as a sheet.

"Troll!" he gasped, collapsing against the teacher's table. "In the dungeons…thought you ought to know."

For a moment Merlin chuckled, thinking a troll would be a great prank. When an explosion of screams echoed throughout the hall, he knew this wasn't a joke.

It took several fireworks from Dumbledore's wand to silence everyone. Directions were given to the Prefects to take their houses to their common rooms.

Merlin's eyes were immediately drawn to Morgana. Their gazes locked and Merlin frowned.

_'__You were right.'_ He thought to her.

He almost expected a smug look from her. Instead she grabbed her friend's hand and stood from the table.

"Merlin," Terry grabbed Merlin's robes. "C'mon mate."

"But-"

"Come on first years," one of the Prefects yelled. "Keep up and stay together."

They were rushed off to Ravenclaw Tower so quickly that Merlin didn't have time to think. Food was already set out upon their arrival and many students went right back to eating.

"At least we won't starve," Terry said, making his way to get a plate with everyone else.

Merlin had lost his appetite. _How am I supposed to eat with a troll on the loose?_

He wasn't concerned about that troll getting into Ravenclaw Tower. The fact that Hogwarts had a troll in general bothered him. His father's reluctance to let him attend school came to mind.

_Did he expect something like this?_

Just as Merlin stood to fetch his quill and parchment, Professor Flitwick entered the common room.

"Good news everyone, good news," Flitwick squeaked. "The troll has been dealt with and no one was harmed."

Everyone cheered and went on eating. Merlin went up to the dorm room and wrote his father.

_Dad,_

_Hope everything is well. I'm doing okay. I was wondering if there was something you could help me with._

Merlin paused for a moment, thinking of the best way he could word his question.

_When you attended Hogwarts, did anything strange happen? I was just wondering because some of the older kids say there's no such thing as a normal year at Hogwarts._

Merlin frowned at the letter. His father was bound to see right through that poorly written lie. Crumpling up the parchment in his hands, Merlin sighed.

_There's no point, _he thought. _If he starts to worry, he'd just come get me._

Merlin's eyes flashed gold as the parchment went up in flames.


	4. Chapter 4

The first Quidditch match of the year was a welcome distraction for Merlin. While he had practiced with the Ravenclaw team, Merlin had never actually seen a real game of Quidditch.

"You'll love it," Michael insisted while on their way to the Quidditch pitch. "Shame the first game of the season is Gryffindor versus Slytherin."

"Yeah," Terry agreed. "Ravenclaw's got a solid team. I can't wait until I see them in action."

Merlin, only halfway listening, nodded. He had been to the pitch before, but never when it was packed with fans. The stands looked like a sea of Slytherin green and Gryffindor crimson. The cacophonous sound of the crowd gave Merlin a feeling of euphoria and he couldn't help but smile.

"You alright, Merlin?" Terry asked.

Merlin looked to his friends, who were standing a bit ahead of him. Apparently he had stopped walking, and didn't even notice.

"I'm fine," he grinned. "This is brilliant."

The boys fought through the crowd of students and took their seats next to a group of older Slytherins and first year Gryffindors. To Merlin's surprise, he saw Morgana a few rows away and waved.

Michael and Terry seemed surprised when she waved back.

"Strange, that one." Michael commented. "Doesn't really fit in with the other snakes, does she?"

"Still a Slytherin," Terry said. "Sorting Hat must have found something wrong with her to be put with that lot."

"Shut up," Merlin said firmly.

"What?" Terry retorted. "It's true. Every witch or wizard that's gone bad has been in Slytherin."

"I don't care," Merlin said. "You don't talk about her."

"A bit touchy, aren't you?" Michael teased.

"They're friends, you prats," Anthony said, adjusting his binoculars. "Now shut up and watch. The match is about to start."

Merlin mentally thanked Anthony. He wasn't quite sure why he had gotten so defensive over someone he had just met a few days ago. Then again, she was the first friend he had made and if his new friends couldn't respect that…

_'__We should practice magic after this.'_

Merlin let his gaze shift from the Quidditch pitch to Morgana. She had a sly grin on her face.

_'__I'll make an excuse as soon as this is over.' _ Merlin thought back.

Visibly delighted, Morgana nodded once and turned her attention to one of her friends.

A loud whistle came from Madam Hooch and the game began.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor." A dark skinned boy with a Gryffindor scarf was doing commentary for the match. "And she's really belting along up there."

Merlin watched as Slytherin and Gryffindor Chasers flew back and forth, fighting for the Quaffle.

"Adrian Pucey's blocked by a second bludger – nice play by the Gryffindor beater – Johnson back in the possession of the Quaffle."

Anthony whistled his appreciation. "She's good."

Merlin nodded as Johnson dodged a Bludger and scored. The group of Slytherins groaned as the Gryffindors cheered.

"Slytherin in possession," the commentator continued. "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell and speeds towards the – wait a moment, was that the Snitch?"

Merlin had seen the golden Snitch long before it flew past Pucey's ear. Potter and the Slytherin Seeker both went after it. All the Chasers just stopped playing as the Seekers flew neck and neck. Merlin leaned forward in his seat as if he himself was flying after the Snitch.

And immediately sprang backwards as a Slytherin Chaser cut off Potter, throwing the Seeker off course and leaving him barely hanging on to his broom.

"Bullocks!" Anthony shouted.

He wasn't alone either. The Gryffindors screamed foul, demanding that the Chaser be removed from the game.

Madam Hooch ordered a free shot at the goal post for Gryffindor. The Snitch was nowhere to be found.

"What would have happened if that Chaser knocked Potter off his broom?" Merlin asked.

Terry shrugged. "Hooch probably would've kicked him off the pitch."

The Slytherin Chaser almost immediately made up for his foul by scoring, even taking a Bludger to the face in the process.

"You know," Michael started, "if he didn't play dirty-"

"Don't even finish that," Terry cut in. "A good Chaser doesn't have to cheat."

It was in that moment that a large portion of the crowd noticed Potter's broom twitching.

The broom jerked and Potter was left hanging on with one hand. Everyone jumped to their feet. Gryffindors shouted for the team to get Potter off the broom. It was no use, as the broom jerked and flew higher the closer anyone got to him.

The Slytherins cheered as their Chasers took advantage of the situation and scored five times.

Just as quickly as Potter's broom started bucking, it stopped. The Seeker climbed back on his broom. Almost immediately, he went into a dive, pulling out of it at the last minute.

"Now he's just showing off." Michael grumbled.

Merlin shook his head. "He's after the Snitch, you clotpole."

No sooner had Merlin said that, Potter stood on his broomstick. Reaching for the golden ball, he leaned forward too far and flipped off his broom.

Several Slytherins laughed as Potter got on all fours. They stopped laughing when they noticed him cough up the Snitch.

"Potter caught the Snitch!" the commentator shouted. "Gryffindor wins one hundred and seventy to sixty!"

Merlin's ears were still ringing from all the cheering when he met Morgana by the Black Lake.

"That was fun," Morgana stated. She seemed completely unbothered by Slytherin's loss.

"Fun?" Merlin asked as he plopped down on the ground next to a tree trunk. "That was intense. Are all matches like that?"

"No," Morgana sat next to him. "That was mild."

"Mild?"

Morgana nodded. "Was that your first match?"

Merlin blushed, causing Morgana to laugh. "You poor, deprived wizard," she tsked. "You should have seen the World Cup last year. It was mental."

"What World Cup?" Merlin asked with a frown.

He listened intently as Morgana explained the Quidditch World Cup, how often it took place, and how Canada defeated Scotland last year.

"Agravaine made a great deal of Galleons betting on Canada," Morgana said wistfully. "Always rooting for the underdog."

Merlin smiled and closed his eyes. He imagined himself wearing the Ravenclaw uniform and winning a match with his teammates.

"You going to try out next year?"

Broken from his daydream, Merlin gave her a suspicious look. "Thinking about it…Why?"

She simply shrugged. "I've seen you play with the other Ravenclaws. You'd make a good Chaser…or a Keeper."

"You've been watching us practice?" Merlin asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well," she grinned mischievously and gazed out at the lake. "One of my friends seems to think you're cute."

Merlin's stomach flipped. "What?"

"She thinks your ears are adorable." Morgana laughed.

Those very same ears suddenly felt hot and Merlin knew he was blushing. Groaning, he covered his ears with his hands.

"Oh come on, Merlin," Morgana laughed, trying to pull his hand from the sides of his face.

"That's embarrassing," he whined.

"You'll grow into them. I'm positive."

"You are not helping."

She laughed even harder but stopped pulling on him. "Honestly Merlin, I'm only joking."

Glaring at her, Merlin brought his arms down. "I thought we were going to practice magic."

"We don't have to." Morgana said with a shrug. She closed her eyes and relaxed against the tree trunk. "We could just sit here."

"Don't want to go back to the common room?"

The corner of her mouth curled into a grin, but Morgana didn't answer.

Merlin sighed and stared out at the Black Lake. "I don't really want to go back in either."

* * *

><p>The end of November and beginning of December passed by in a blur and Morgana thought her head might explode from everything she had learned in such a short time. The school curriculum wasn't all that was in her mind. Merlin had helped her tap into her own magic. It made her feel different, almost complete, and she often wondered how she had managed to get so far in her life while missing such a large part of herself.<p>

Morgana found that it was much easier to lift things and create fires. She had also become exceptionally good at feeling the magic all around her. Even still, Merlin insisted that there was still so much more to learn for the both of them.

"Try and find something new for us to do while on holiday," Morgana said during the train ride home.

Merlin promised with a smile.

It gave Morgana something to look forward to, other than the Christmas party. Honestly, a person her age should look forward to a holiday in which they are given gifts. Morgana however was dreading it.

Every year on Christmas Eve, the LeFay household held a party. Everyone who was anyone of importance would be in attendance. Meanwhile, Morgana had to play hostess to Agravaine's host.

She hated it.

When she was nine years old, she finally realized that these parties were actually informal business meetings. She couldn't count the number of people who wanted a private meeting with Agravaine, hoping to gain investment funds from the LeFay fortune. Agravaine was no different. As steward of the LeFay household, he used his position for political gain to suit him.

Morgana didn't particularly like the fact that Agravaine used her family's name to gain political power under the guise of a traditional Christmas party. She had told him as much. His response had been as diplomatic and evasive as he was.

"It's tradition. When you're of age, you are expected to carry on this tradition. Until then, I'll do it for you. Your family's party has always been about making and keeping friends. I'm only doing what your family is not here to do."

It upset her how easily he could remind her of her dead parents and she wasn't one to show such emotion. Morgana let it go, deciding that if she had to put on a fake smile and her best manners to survive one night a year to honor her family's memory, she would.

True to his word, there were decorations set up before Morgana walked into the LeFay Estate. Rolling her eyes, she went straight to her room and shut the door. The house elves had made her bed and dusted her dresser but aside from that her room was just as she left it.

Smiling wide, Morgana dove onto her bed. She wiggled around and sprawled out until her limbs couldn't touch the edges of the bed. Sighing, Morgana wished her bed at Hogwarts was as comfortable as this.

A knock at her door made her sit straight up. "Yes?"

"Are you decent?" Agravaine asked from the other side of the door. "You have a guest."

With an eyebrow raised, Morgana slid off the bed to open the door. "Who-"

Platinum blond hair, icy blue eyes, and an infuriating smirk.

Morgana made a face. "Draco."

"Morgana."

She gave Agravaine a questioning look.

"Narcissa wanted to see how the decorations were coming along." He explained. "You know how she feels about the party needing a woman's touch…since you won't do it."

_Ah. Guilt. _Morgana scowled at him, to which he replied with a smile.

"Play nicely," he said before leaving them.

"So this is your room, then?" Draco's eyes darted all around the room.

"What do you want?" Morgana asked, thoroughly annoyed.

He moved past her to look out of her bedroom window. "A truce."

Confused, Morgana folded her arms. "You have my attention."

He finally looked at her, and then back out the window. "You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours."

She snorted. "You expect me to believe that?"

They had been at each other's throats since the feast at the beginning of the year. Their arguments in the common room had caused feuds within Slytherin House and Snape had to separate them twice.

"We've got seven years of looking at each other every single day. My mum is your godmother and my father does business with your guardian. We could at least try. It'll make both our lives easier."

Morgana sighed. If he was being sincere, his friends in Slytherin would stop giving her and her friends side glances. She didn't have to like Draco to be cordial.

"No more talking about my family." Morgana said.

"No more talking about _my_ family, either," Draco said darkly. "You know those rumors aren't true."

"Fine." She walked over to him and they shook hands.

"Good. Now to seal the deal," Draco reached into his robes and pulled out a small box, "Happy Birthday."

Morgana slowly took the box from his hands but kept her eyes on him.

"I know your birthday isn't until tomorrow but I'm not going to see you until Christmas Eve." Draco shoved his hands in his pockets.

She still didn't look away.

"Open the box, LeFay"

Hesitating a bit, Morgana slowly opened the small box. While she rarely dealt with jewelry, Morgana certainly knew expensive when she saw it. The pendant of the necklace was an emerald in the shape of a teardrop surrounded with diamonds and hung from a platinum chain. It sparkled in the sunlight and Morgana couldn't figure out why he'd give her something like this, especially since they didn't really like each other.

"Mum helped pick it out." Draco shyly explained. "The green…matches your eyes."

Morgana bit the inside of her cheek to keep from making a snide comment.

"Will you wear it to the party?" he asked.

She gave a short nod and that seemed to be enough for him. With his hands still in his pockets, Draco stared at the floor and strode out of her room.

* * *

><p>Nibbling at her lip, Morgana turned the page of her book. She had just gotten it that morning, an early Christmas gift from Merlin. She had only been able to put the book down long enough to get dressed for the party. She hadn't even put her hair in a bun like she planned.<p>

A knock at the door startled her enough to look away from her book.

"Come in."

It was Milly, one of the house elves. "Miss?"

Morgana stood, already knowing why the smallest, shyest elf was here. "Is it time?"

"Yes, Miss. Master Agravaine asked for you."

_Crap_. Morgana folded the corner of the last page she read and placed it on the bedside table. "Thank you Milly."

The house elf bowed lowly. "Of course, Miss."

Smoothing out her dress, Morgana headed for the stairs. Agravaine was waiting for her at the bottom, his hand outstretched to help her down the last few steps.

"Was your book any good?" he asked quietly once she was at his side.

Morgana spoke through clenched teeth. "Better than this party's going to be."

He either didn't hear her or chose not to respond. With his hand clasped around hers, he ushered Morgana through the crowd of guests.

There were quite a few people Morgana recognized, like the Patils, the Parkinsons, a few members of the Wizengamot and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Others, she openly avoided like Minister Cornelius Fudge, Mr. Crouch and Lucius Malfoy. Something about them rubbed her the wrong way.

Narcissa, however, sought Morgana out. "You look absolutely lovely, sweetheart." Her eyes lingered on Morgana's necklace. "Draco will be pleased that you like his gift."

Morgana was about to tell Narcissa that she didn't give a damn what would please Draco, but she remembered their truce and bit her tongue. Smiling, Morgana touched the emerald with her fingertips. "It was very thoughtful of him."

Pleased, Narcissa grinned. "Have fun in the library."

This was her way out of the party and Morgana took it. Although she couldn't go back to her room, she gladly left the ballroom and headed toward the library. Inside were the Patil twins, the Greengrass sisters, Pansy Parkinson, Draco's goons and of course Draco himself.

Draco glanced down at the necklace he'd given Morgana and gave her the faintest of smiles. Despite herself, she grinned back.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin couldn't quite fathom why Morgana seemed so fascinated about his Christmas break. A party sounded much more interesting.

"It's really not," Morgana insisted. "Just a bunch of aristocrats trying to impress each other. My family's name just makes it exclusive."

"Um, okay."

"Did you find some trouble for us to get into?" Morgana asked.

With a grin, Merlin nodded. Unfortunately for them, the Hogwarts Express wasn't an appropriate place to practice what Merlin had in mind.

"We'll need to go back to the forest," he explained.

The only problem with that plan had been Rubeus Hagrid, the groundskeeper. Every time Merlin and Morgana attempted to enter the forest, Hagrid would be watching them.

"Wouldn't you two rather be inside by the warm fires?" he had asked them one cold Saturday morning.

Irritated, the two first years resigned to simply study for their classes in the library.

It was then that they noticed they were both behind in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"I never thought to pay attention," Morgana admitted. "He's always just mumbling through class. Never thought he was mumbling anything we'd be tested on."

Despite Merlin's love of learning, he hadn't paid much attention either. "I'm pretty sure he's contradicted himself at least twice every class."

Regardless, they studied. Fortunately for them, they easily caught up with everyone else. With their interest in Defense enhanced, they decided to expand their knowledge and sought additional information from the library's wealth of books.

Madam Pince kept a tight rein on the library. Students were meant to be able to study and read in peace and quiet. Today, however, that peace and quiet was momentarily threatened by one Hermione Granger.

The young Gryffindor was flipping through several books and, once she realized it didn't contain what she needed, she would give up with a sigh and snap the book shut. Granger would then place the book on the table and grab another book.

By the time she worked her way to the shelves by Merlin and Morgana, they were curious as to what she was up to.

"What are you looking for?" Merlin asked Hermione.

Hermione pursed her lips. "What makes you think I'm looking for something?"

"You're not serious," Morgana snorted. "Honestly, you've skimmed half the library."

Wordlessly, Merlin pulled out the chair next to him and patted the seat.

Hermione's face softened as she sat down. "Not a word to anyone," she whispered conspiratorially. "Promise?"

"Promise," Merlin and Morgana whispered together.

Hermione wet her lips and whispered. "Do you two know anything about Nicholas Flamel?"

Merlin knew he had heard that name before, but couldn't think of where. He looked at Morgana, and she seemed to be having similar thoughts.

Morgana snapped her fingers suddenly. "Chocolate frogs."

Both Merlin and Hermione stared at her with confusion.

"The cards…on the back," she started to explain. "Seriously, don't either of you read?"

Merlin fixed Morgana with a hard glare. If he wasn't in the forest or class, his face was in a book. Similarly, Hermione Granger had probably read every book in the library that she had access to. The book she had borrowed from Morgana was read and returned in two days. No one read as much as them.

_Dumbledore himself was probably the only person that reads more than we…_

The light in Merlin's mind suddenly turned on and he grabbed his book bag. Frantically flipping through his small collection of cards from the Chocolate Frogs, he shuffled through the pile until he found Dumbledore.

"Here," he said, handing the card to Hermione. "Something about alchemy."

Hermione practically leapt from her chair and bounded off deeper into the library without another word.

Merlin and Morgana traded concerned faces when Hermione suddenly returned with a rather thick book.

"I can't believe I forgot about this book," Hermione mumbled to herself as she flipped through the pages. "Should've remembered…" She turned the book so that Merlin and Morgana could see what she was pointing to.

"Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone," Morgana read aloud. "The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, making the drinker immortal."

"Hermione," Merlin asked cautiously, "What does this have to do with anything?"

This must have been the wrong thing to ask, because Hermione snapped the book shut and stood from her chair. "Thanks for the help," she said, and briskly left the library.

Shaking his head, Merlin tucked his cards away. "What'd you think she's up to?" he asked Morgana.

"Considering the company she keeps?" Morgana smirked. "Trouble."

* * *

><p>Whatever trouble Hermione and her friends were up to at least had the decency to not interfere with Quidditch.<p>

The match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw was highly anticipated, especially after the Ravenclaw beat Hufflepuff.

"If Slytherin wins," Anthony said on his way to the match, "I'll eat my hat."

As expected, fans from both Houses sported their colors, painting the stands in green and blue. People were cheering even before the teams stepped onto the field. Slytherins booed and hissed as the Ravenclaws passed by to take their seats.

"Bloody snakes," Terry mumbled, causing Merlin to roll his eyes.

"What'd you expect? They're competition," Merlin said.

Michael gave Merlin a sly look. "Learn that from your _own_ snake?"

Knowing that his friend was only trying to get a rise out of him, Merlin smiled solemnly. "Everyone needs a friend to push them mentally. Sadly, that friend for me is not in my own house."

The boys' laughter was interrupted by a girl's voice.

"Oye, you boys settle down. Misfits."

Merlin smiled once he realized it was Morgana with her friend laughing behind her.

"Ready to watch your snakes lose, LeFay?" Terry challenged.

There was something in her eyes that made Merlin think she knew something everyone else didn't.

Morgana reached into her robes to produce a small purse. "How about a wager?"

Terry straightened up in his seat. "How much?"

She shrugged. "A Galleon? Or is that too much?"

Terry and Michael dug into their pockets and put their money together. Terry turned to her, Galleons in his hand. "Let's make it interesting and say two Galleons."

They shook on it and Morgana returned to her seat.

The pitch suddenly exploded with noise as the two teams entered the stadium. The team captains shook hands before climbing onto their brooms. Hooch blew her silver whistle and the match started.

Flint, the Slytherin Chaser, managed to get hold of the Quaffle first and tossed it to Pucey.

"Pass for Pucey intercepted by Davies. Davies to Strenton, Strenton to Burrow," Lee, the Gryffindor commentator, exclaimed excitedly. "Burrow weaves down the - oh! And a Bludger to the face. Montague recovers the Quaffle."

"Come one Burrow!" Michael shouted.

"Montague to Pucey…Pucey shoots it…nice block by Page! And the Quaffle's back in Ravenclaw hands."

Merlin nibbled on his bottom lip and bounced his leg up and down nervously as his housemates weaved their way down the field. Davies dodged a Bludger at the last moment to pass the Quaffle to Strenton. Strenton faked out the Slytherin keeper, Bletchly, and made his shot.

"Ten points to Ravenclaw," Lee exclaimed. "Now Flint with the Quaffle."

Terry almost jumped out of his seat. "Get him, get him, GET HIM!"

The Ravenclaw Chasers tried desperately to do just what Terry said. Flint, however, seemed to have mastered evasion. His volleys back and forth with Pucey and Montague were impressive.

"I wanna do that," Merlin declared. "I'm gonna learn how to do that."

Anthony nodded in awe as Pucey scored for Slytherin. "That was brilliant."

"Turncoats," Michael spat.

The Slytherin team was in perfect harmony. The Beaters focused on taking out the Ravenclaw Chasers that didn't have the Quaffle, leaving the Chaser with the Quaffle to deal with the Keeper on their own and Bletchly wasn't letting anything get past him. A few times Cho Chang had taken off for the Snitch, only to be blindsided by a Bludger. She was almost knocked off her broom twice.

Then there was Terence Higgs, the Slytherin Seeker. He didn't even seem to be looking for the Snitch. He just kept getting in the way of the Chasers.

Soon the score was Ravenclaw 20, Slytherin 190.

Michael shook his head. "This is painful."

Merlin agreed as Chang set off, again, for the Snitch. This time she caught it with ease, but hung her head in disappointment.

"Chang catches the Snitch. That's 150 to Ravenclaw but Slytherin takes the win with 190 points."

On the field, Grant Page patted Cho on the back. The rest of the team wasn't so kind to her.

"I suppose she wanted to end it before it got too bad," Merlin reasoned.

Terry scowled. "They could have stuck it out a bit longer."

Anthony shook his head in disagreement. "If Slytherin beat the boots off us, we'd have less of a chance of winning the House Cup. At least this way we could win that Cup instead of losing both."

Morgana walked past them with a grin on her face. "I was going to gloat, but I know heartbreak when I see it." Her friend, Daphne, snickered.

"Perhaps," Morgana continued, "fortune will smile on Ravenclaw in their match against Gryffindor."

Terry grudgingly gave her the two Galleons and she left them with sour looks on their faces.

"Next year," Merlin said.

Michael groaned. "That's what they've been saying for years."

"Yeah," Merlin nodded. "But maybe this time it'll happen."


	6. Chapter 6

"Focus." Merlin repeated, for the fifth time.

Morgana pursed her lips together to keep from saying something sarcastic.

"You're not focused," Merlin sighed, resignation in his voice.

Morgana's green eyes opened. "I'd be able to focus if you'd stop nagging."

Merlin glared at her for a moment before getting on his feet. "Let's take a break."

They were between the boulder and the pond, where Morgana had first tapped into the magic of the forest.

Sitting cross-legged on the ground, Morgana stretched her back and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be," Merlin said, shaking his head and pacing. "I really thought you'd be able to do this. Maybe you're not ready."

Offended at his statement, Morgana sat up straighter. "I'm ready when you are."

Merlin winced, realizing he'd said something wrong. "That's not what I meant."

"I'm ready when you are." Morgana repeated in a monotone voice.

Merlin rubbed the back of his neck nervously and sat across from her. "Sorry."

Morgana shook her head at him, put her palms together and closed her eyes the way Merlin showed her. "Walk me through it again."

It took a moment for Merlin to speak, but when he finally did Morgana could tell that he chose his words carefully.

"Feel the world around you." He said slowly. "Feel the energy in everything."

This wasn't hard to do. Ever since Merlin taught Morgana how to sense her surroundings, feeling the life and magic around her had been easy.

Morgana felt the light wind on her face and listened as it rustled the leaves on the trees. The surface of the pond had small waves and Morgana could feel and water lapping up on the dirt.

She felt the warmth of Merlin sitting close to her, his steady breathing. She had just sensed the beating of his heart when he spoke again.

"Channel everything you just felt into you. Just like pulling someone into a hug."

This had been the hard part for her. Morgana had always seen magic as something to be used. Merlin believed magic was a living, breathing entity. She had been trying to change her outlook ever since she met Merlin, but was finding it to be difficult.

The classes at Hogwarts hadn't made this process easy. Every class treated magic as if it was a tool and that was it.

"Focus, Morgana," Merlin urged. "You can do this."

Morgana inhaled slowly and exhaled. In her mind she envisioned magic as a person, a glowing golden silhouette.

_Like pulling someone into a hug._ Merlin's words ran through her mind.

She envisioned herself reaching out to this person made of golden light and pulling them closer. Warmth filled her body unexpectedly and she almost opened her eyes.

"You've got it Morgana," Merlin whispered, excitedly. "You've got it, now concentrate."

At Merlin's urging, Morgana focused on that warm feeling that filled her. After a while she felt as if she was vibrating.

_'__You feel it don't you?' _Merlin asked. _'That feeling in your chest?'_

_'__The feeling that my chest is going to explode?' _ she asked. _'Yes.'_

"Good," Merlin chuckled. "Now channel that into the palm of your hands. Not any further than that. Just your hands."

_He's nagging again,_ Morgana thought, but did as he said. The warmth she felt went to her arms and hands, taking the vibrating feeling with it. After a moment she felt movement between her hands. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Morgana," Merlin clapped her hands in his. "Open your eyes."

She did as she was told and was met with the sight of Merlin smiling, a twinkle in his eyes. Slowly he pulled her hands apart and Morgana gasped. In the palm of her hand rested a blue butterfly, carefully spreading its wings.

"Beautiful," Merlin whispered.

Morgana nodded, her eyes never leaving the butterfly.

"Go on, then," Merlin instructed. "Let it go."

Confused, Morgana frowned. "How?"

He smiled at her. "Your eyes are still golden."

"Oh." She stared at the small creature in her hands before breaking the magical bond. The butterfly took flight and circled Merlin before flying out of sight.

"That was…incredible." Morgana whispered in awe.

Merlin gave her hands a squeeze. "Nicely done."

* * *

><p>"Who invented the Self-Stirring Cauldron?"<p>

"Gaspard Shingleton in 1969." Morgana answered lazily.

Merlin nodded and flipped to another page of his history notes. "Who signed the Werewolf Code of Conduct in 1637?"

"No one," Morgana yawned. "People with lycanthropy were afraid to come forward and admit their illness. So no one showed up to sign the code of conduct."

"Okay," Merlin flipped through more of his notes. "How do you remember all this?"

Morgana smirked. "I like history."

Merlin gave her an incredulous look. "How do you stay awake in class?"

Morgana chuckled. "I genuinely like history. Now give me something difficult."

End of year exams were well on their way. With Morgana able to conjure insects, the two young sorcerers decided to focus on the upcoming exams.

"Let's work on something else," Merlin suggested, tucking his notes in his bag. "You seem to have history down."

Morgana gave him a look. "What about you?"

He waved off her concern. "I'll manage. How about Potions?"

Morgana shrugged and grabbed her potions book. "I'll quiz you."

Merlin got more comfortable in the library chair. "Hit me."

"Name three crucial ingredients in the Forgetfulness Potion."

"I don't remember," he deadpanned.

Morgana raised an eyebrow at him. "_Merlin_."

Smiling, Merlin listed off the three ingredients with no problem.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, Hogwarts exams were spread throughout the week. By Friday, Morgana's mild anxiety had gone. She even managed to get a compliment from Professor Snape during her Potions final.<p>

"He favors you," Merlin had said.

"He favors _Draco_," Morgana corrected. "He _likes_ me."

All that favor did Draco no good, as Hermione Granger had gotten better marks than anyone in their year.

"How does she do it?" Draco demanded. "How could she possibly do better than me?"

Morgana kept her sarcastic comment to herself. Daphne, however, read Morgana's smug expression perfectly.

"Didn't you get better marks than Draco too?" Daphne asked Morgana loudly.

Morgana tried desperately not to smile. "Only by a few points." Draco had done very well on his exams…just not as well as Morgana or Hermione.

Daphne, thankfully, changed the subject. "Ravenclaw's going against Gryffindor tomorrow. No need to ask what team you're rooting for."

Morgana gave her friend a dark look. She knew exactly what Daphne was trying to imply. "Don't."

"The two of you _do_ spend a lot of time together," Daphne continued, ignoring Morgana's warning. "It's only natural that-"

"Daphne," Morgana shook her head. "Don't."

They stared at each other for an intense moment before Daphne started laughing. "He must mean a lot to you. You're so defensive."

Morgana didn't reply.

Merlin was the nicest person she knew. While he had helped her learn and appreciate her gifts, their friendship did not benefit him whatsoever. He was perfectly fine with that, she knew. That was just how Merlin was. So if Morgana had to defend Merlin from rumors that implied he was anything less than kind and selfless, she would.

In her opinion, it was the least she could do.

* * *

><p>The match between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor reminded Morgana of Canada sweeping Scotland in the match for Quidditch World Cup. It was brutal. Ravenclaw was up 200 points when Cho Chang finally decided to catch the Snitch.<p>

While the Ravenclaw team was decent, Morgana could admit that, the real reason behind such a huge loss was the absence of Gryffindor's Seeker.

Potter had gone and gotten himself attacked by Professor Quirrell of all people. The rumor around the school was that Quirrell was a servant of the Dark Lord and was tasked with stealing the Philosopher's Stone.

Morgana didn't know why something like that would be hidden in a school but upon this discovery, a lot of things started to make sense like Hermione looking up information on Nicholas Flamel and the troll escaping the dungeon. Apparently, the three Gryffindors had pieced together this conspiracy throughout the year…and kept getting into trouble for it.

Points had been taken from Gryffindor all year from the three's adventures and it showed at the end of year feast. Gryffindor had 312 points, coming in last behind Hufflepuff.

While Ravenclaw House won the Quidditch Cup, it wasn't enough to overtake Slytherin's 472 points.

"It's unfortunate Potter didn't just die," Draco drawled. "That way he wouldn't have to watch us take the House Cup."

Before the feast truly began, Dumbledore stood to his feet to make a few announcements.

"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "Well done, indeed. However, recent events must be taken into account."

The level of excitement around Morgana became less and less as the Headmaster handed out points to Weasley, Granger and Potter. The grumblings from the Slytherin table turned downright hostile when Dumbledore gave points to Longbottom, putting Gryffindor in the lead.

"Favoritism at its finest," Daphne said to Morgana, as the green and silver hangings in the Great Hall changed to scarlet and gold.

Morgana silently agreed.

_'__Better luck next year?'_

Morgana caught Merlin giving her a half smile. She returned the gesture with a smile of her own.

The food appeared on the table, and Morgana sent a final thought before filling her plate. _'Let's hope next year is a bit more normal.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well that's the end of Philosopher's Stone. Chamber of Secrets will probably begin to be posted after the holidays. <strong>__**Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed. I sincerely appreciate it.**_


	7. Author's Note

**Just an author's note:**

**It's been pointed out to me that I should let everyone know who's subbed to this story that the Chamber of Secrets has been posted as a seperate story. I appreciate everyone's feedback. Thanks!**


End file.
